


The Sexual Tension Award

by KebbyOriginal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebbyOriginal/pseuds/KebbyOriginal
Summary: I don't know if you guys listen to the Buffering Cast, but you should. Please enjoy a shameless scene from every episode, with every pair or group who have won a sexual tension award. Except, less tension, more sexual.
Kudos: 1





	1. Fangs and Velvet Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Buffering Cast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707335) by Jenny Owen Youngs, Kristin Russon. 



Fangs and Velvet Dresses

Buffy looked lost at the teacher in front of her. She was speaking in a bland monotone, something about the Black Plague and how it was a brand of germ warfare. That was a curious thing about the American mind: everything is warfare.  
“…if you look at the map on page 63 you can trace the spread of the disease…”  
A frantic rustling as the teenagers around her as they pulled their books out of their bags. Buffy stared at her empty desk and then quickly around the room. The teacher hadn’t noticed her predicament. It seemed like no one had noticed. Part of her was glad to finally be someone that nobody noticed – but then again she didn’t want to be so unnoticeable that she failed history.  
Another shuffling, this one close, behind her. She turned to see a gorgeous, black haired girl. The girl was smiling at her with perfectly straight, white teeth. Buffy’s heart began to race in her chest.  
“Here,” the girl said. She pushed a textbook into the gap between them and pointed to a map near the top of the page.  
Buffy returned her smile in a way she hoped looked grateful. Mostly it came off as nervous shock. Buffy was not unaccustomed to being surrounded by beautiful women. Being from LA it was almost like a requirement to enter the city. This was different. Perfume wafted across Buffy’s desk.  
“Thanks,” she breathed.  
The teacher began speaking again, but before Buffy could tune her attention back to the class the bell thrilled. The mystery girl pulled her book back and stood, offering a hand.  
“Hi,” she said. “I’m Cordelia.”  
Cordelia. She looked like a Cordelia. Like someone who should have a multi-syllable name that no one else would have. Now standing she could see that Cordelia had the body to match her face. Her waist was small, but her chest was not. She was tall, taller than Buffy, but didn’t seem to take up any space.  
The silence had stretched just a little too long. “I’m Buffy,” she said, far too quickly.  
The girl didn’t seem to notice. Instead she slipped her thin arm through Buffy’s and directed her towards the front door. “If your looking for a textbook of your very own,” she said with a smirk. “There’s probably a few in the Library.”  
Buffy allowed herself to be dragged along the corridor. The Library, that would make sense. Where else would the books be other than the Library? She was a little ashamed that she hadn’t thought to go there herself. Great first day, Buff. This had to work, this new school and this new life. Buffy didn’t think she could stand the disappointed look on her Mom’s face again.  
Not that it was entirely her fault. That gym was full of vampires after all. What else was a girl to do other than set the place on fire?  
“Oh, great,” she said after a moment. Then realised something. “Where would that be?”  
“I’ll show you.”  
Buffy’s heart jumped. Cordelia was going to take her there. That meant that she would get to spend more time with her. Something she suddenly found herself very happy about. This girl just seemed so nice, and if the way that everyone was looking at her was anything to go by then she was definitely high up on the social food chain. Somewhere that Buffy very must desired to be.  
“You transferred from Hemery, right? In LA?”  
Of course she knew that Buffy was new. This wasn’t a school big enough to hide a new student. “Yeah.”  
Cordelia slipped her arm free. Buffy immediately missed the warmth. It was short lived though, because Cordelia immediately turned to put both her hands onto Buffy’s forearm. “Oh! I would kill to live in LA. Being that close to that many shoes… why’d you come here?”  
Because apparently killing means you have to leave LA. Buffy scrambled for an answer. “Because… my Mom moved… is the reason. I mean we both moved. But my Mom… she wanted to.”  
They turned down another corridor. Cordelia was beaming at her. It was magical.  
“Well, you’ll be okay here,” she continued. “If you hang with me and mine, you’ll be accepted in no time.”  
Buffy couldn’t help the smile. This couldn’t have been easier. Not only was this gorgeous creature spending time with her, but here she was, adopting her right into the inner circle. The spell that Cordelia cast around her was intoxicating.  
“Of course we do have to test your coolness factor.”  
Oh.  
“You’re from LA, so you can skip the written.”  
The written? Buffy didn’t even care that Cordelia wasn’t making sense. At this point she was willing to do whatever this girl asked her too. Anything to not be alone. Anything to remain close to this girl.  
“Vamp…”  
Buffy’s attention snapped to the present.  
“Nail polish.”  
Oh. Buffy took a small breath, studying the face looking so hopefully at her. She wondered what kind of answers that Cordelia was looking for. Vamp nail polish, like black? “Over…?”  
Cordelia’s face broke into a wide smile. Correct answer. Buffy let out a breath.  
“So over. James Spader.”  
This one was easy. “He needs to call me.”  
“Trendy but tasty. John Tesh.”  
“The Devil.”  
Cordelia patted her arm. “That one was a gimme, but you passed!”  
They rounded another corner. Cordelia slowed and the wide, friendly smile turned suddenly nasty. Her eyes had focused in on a red-headed girl leaning over the water fountain. This girl was dressed in a grey-green dress over a white shirt. Not Buffy’s style but also not hideous.  
“Willow! Nice dress.”  
Buffy raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways at her new found friend. The red head stood and wiped a drip of water from the corner of her mouth. She was cute, with a heart shaped face and wide green eyes.  
“Good to know you’ve seen the softer side of Sears.”  
The new girl’s, Willow, face fell. She looked down at herself, suddenly confused “My Mom picked it out.”  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, hard. It caused a twinge in Buffy’s stomach. Disgust? Arousal? Both caused a desire to pin Cordelia against the wall. Buffy sucked in a breath of air and shook her head. Calm down.  
“No wonder you’re such a guy-magnet. Are you done?”  
“Oh.”  
Willow’s voice was so small that Buffy became suddenly sure that Willow was someone to protect. She stepped away without another word, looking very stubbornly everywhere except at Buffy. Cordelia stepped up to the water fountain, flashing her brilliant smile back over her shoulder.  
“You wanna fit in here, the first rule is ‘know your losers’. Once you can identify them all by sight, they’re a lot easier to avoid.”  
Cordelia bent to take a sip of the water and Buffy’s eyes were dragged from Willow’s retreating figure to the curve of Cordelia’s rear end in her leather skirt. A small seed of dislike had settled itself in Buffy’s stomach. Yet there was something else. Something more swirling around in there.  
It would be easy. So easy. To take Cordelia and make it so she could never bully again. Nothing permanent, of course, but one good threat and Buffy was sure that Willow would never look like that at Cordelia ever again. She would bet that her hand would fit very easily around Cordelia’s neck. It wasn’t very wide. And Cordelia was all slim, with no muscle.  
No… that was definitely arousal.


	2. Bloodsucking Beefcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean who doesn't want... Jesse... The Master... and Luke?

**Bloodsucking Beefcake**

**Luke x Jesse x Master**

The sewer stank. Black slime dripped from overhead pipes and spattered like rain on the moulding concrete floor. Splashes of it covered the lower parts of Jesse's jeans, seeping through and soaking the skin underneath. There was no time to process the sensation. Jesse tripped and was only kept on his feet by the monster's hand around the back of his neck.

There were two of them. The blonde girl from the Bronze and… and another one. He was huge, and wide, and horribly scarred in the face. It was too dark to make out any details, but Jesse was okay with that. He was fairly sure he wouldn't want to see it anyway.

Suddenly the pipe opened into a candle lit cavern. Jesse was thrown forward to his knees, jarring every single one of his bones. He gasped, curling up and scrambling away from the monsters.

"Is this for me?"

The voice was raspy and cruel. Jesse risked a glance from under his arm and instantly regretted the decision. Standing a few metres away and on top of a set of steps was a man. But not man. It was pale, almost white, except for the mouth. The mouth was a crimson pucker over sharp pointed teeth. Dark robes hung loosely around its shoulders.

"An offering, Master."

Jesse ducked his head back to stare at the male who had dragged him here. His face matched the girl from the Bronze. All three of these… people… had matching scars. Like they had all been involved in some horrendous accident. An offering? What did that mean? Jesse's heart was pounding in his ears, so hard he almost missed the rest of the conversation.

Quickly the blonde darted forward. "He's a good one! His blood is pure!"

The Master's eyes shot to the blonde's face. "You've tasted it."

She lowered her head in shame, shrinking back into the shadows of the pipe.

"I'm your…" the Master's face darkened. "Faithful dog. You bring me scraps." He spat the last words, throwing out his arms and scowling.

"I didn't mean it…"

"I have waited," the Master barked. "For three score years I have waited. While you come and go…"

Jesse slid away from the creatures. His chest hurt and he was struggling to pull air into his lungs. What was happening? Where the hell was he? The new girl Buffy seemed to know these people. Where had she gone? Willow too, she had been there. He hoped she was okay, hoped that…

"A Slayer!" The Master crowed. He turned quickly, robes billowing out around him. "How… curious."

The male stepped forward. "She fought me and lived."

"She must not be allowed to interfere with the Harvest. Darla, go. Watch."

Darla went to open her mouth and was silenced with a look from the Master. She frowned, pulling her scarred forehead even lower over her eyes, but disappeared anyway. Her footsteps faded away back down the pipe.

"Luke," the Master continued. "It is likely the Slayer will come to us."

The man, Luke, turned his head slowly to look at Jesse. A wide smirk pulled his lips, exposing sharp fangs. Fear twanged in Jesse's stomach. Luke stalked over and hauled Jesse to his feet, wrapping his large hand back around the back of Jesse's neck and throwing him forward toward the Master. Jesse passed through what felt like a sheet of water and they went forward. And then suddenly the pair were before the Master.

The Master bent at the waist until his eyes were level with Jesse. There were empty. Soulless. Jesse suppressed a squirm, unable to look away. The Master placed the tip of a nail against Jesse's temple and trailed it down the side of his face. It passed over Jesse's lips, and down over his chin, to the V in his shirt. The Master pulled and the fabric came away, revealing pale skin.

"If she is a Slayer, and this boy lives, she'll try and save him."

Luke growled into Jesse's ear. "I thought you nothing more than a meal, boy."

Jesse shivered uncontrollably. His voice stuck in his throat. "Please…"

Luke's grip tightened on the back of his neck. With his fingers he tilted Jesse's head back. There was no resistance. It was like Jesse had entered a trance. He stared into the Master's eyes. Two pinpricks of pain exploded in the side of his neck. Luke bit down, swiping a tongue over the wound.

Despite himself, Jesse groaned.

"Congratulations," Luke muttered against his neck. "You've just been upgraded to bait."

The Master bent more and pulled the pair towards him. He tilted his head to the other side and pressed his own fangs into the free side of Jesse's neck. Low growls rumbled in the vampires as they drank.

Jesse closed his eyes.

The hand holding onto the front of Jesse's shirt released and travelled up to the boys' chin. The Master held it there as he sliced his wrist with his other hand. Blood dripped down his forearm in small rivulets. He lifted it to Jesse's lips and pressed.

It was like magic. The taste of the crimson over Jesse's tongue was like a drug. Only a drop passed his lips before he raised his own arms to grip The Master's arm and hold on with dear life. Sensations of fire raged through his body. Vibrations ran through his bones. And then…

And then…

And then…

Death didn't feel like Jesse imagined it would. It didn't hurt, not really. Pleasure had wrapped itself like a warm blanket around his mind. The vampires cradled his body, and he cradled the vampires. Death came like a gift.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a grey ceiling. There was something different about it. It was the same one he had seen when they had brought him here, and yet it was completely different. It was not the solid black hole it had been before. Now every detail was sharp and… clear.

Before he could ponder why his vision was blocked.

"Welcome," the figure said, Luke. "To power."

The vampire offered a hand and Jesse took it. Where before Luke's grip had been harsh and powerful, now it felt as though Luke was an equal. He stood easily. He felt strong. He felt…

Luke's hand had let go of his and had instead been placed on his stomach. He glanced up to find Luke staring at him. There was an intensity in his eyes. Perhaps before the intensity would have scared Jesse. Now it only ignited a fire inside of him.

"Come," Luke said.

Jesse obeyed.

They walked for a few minutes to a junction in the sewer. On the ground were a set of rusty metal shackles. Jesse flicked his eyes from the chains to Luke. The older vampire smiled wickedly.

"It has to be convincing," Luke said. If Jesse didn't know better, it almost sounded as though Luke had become suddenly nervous.

"Of course."

Luke bent to grab the chains. He placed a hand on Jesse's calf and didn't move. Jesse tried to hold his breath, but the movement was forced and unnatural to him now. Luke pulled the hem of Jesse's trouser leg up and caressed the skin. The contact lasted less than a second before he snapped the chains around Jesse's ankles.

"I won't be far," Luke said after a moment of silence. He stood and began to walk away. After a few feet he paused and glance back. "You'll be safe."

"I'm not worried," Jesse said immediately, without a shred of concern.

Luke forced a small smile and turned the corner. "You should be," he muttered once he was out of ear shot.


	3. Star Spangled Sports Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second instalment of Cordelia x Buffy

**Star Spangled Sports Bra**

**Buffy x Cordelia**

The conversation with Giles could have gone better. Buffy pouted as she left the library. Who was he to decide what she could and couldn't do anyway? Someone that old and stuffy just couldn't possibly understand the delicate intricacies involved in navigating the turmoil of the high school experience. Being a cheerleader was normal, it was safe.

It was close to Cordelia.

Buffy would never admit to it, but it was only after she had seen Cordelia signing her name on the sign up sheet that her previous love for the sport ignited. She managed to wait just long enough for the brunette to disappear around a corner before printing her name next on the sheet.

Truly she could do without the yellow and red uniform, but sacrifices must be made.

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she ran straight into Xander. He plastered a goofy grin onto his face and wasn't shy about dragging his eyes along Buffy's new attire. She could understand why though, the colour scheme was garish and hard to drag your eyes from.

"God, Giles is such a buzz kill," she sighed.

"Didn't approve, huh?" Willow asked, sliding out from behind Xander.

Without speaking the three automatically began walking in the direction of the gym. "We haven't seen a vampire in over a week."

The double doors opened to a very colourful sight. The squeak of white trainers on faux wooden floor was enough to set your teeth on edge. Bright blurs of girls flipping from one end of the room to the other. I could totally do that.

"People scoff at things like school spirit," Xander said, almost panting. "But just look at these girls giving their all like this…"

He trailed off in a way that had both Buffy and Willow turning their heads to follow his gaze. A dark haired girl was suspended between two chairs, legs bent in a mild V that appeared to be anything but comfortable. Willow found her head tilting in fascination, but Buffy had already turned her attention back to scanning the room.

"So stretchy," Xander continued, and then he shook his head violently. "Where was I?"

Willow shook her head in a similar manner. "Pretending that seeing scantily clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience."

Where was Cordelia? Buffy was sure that she would be here. Of course, she would be here. She raked her eyes over the collection of girls. There, in the corner, with her hands on her hips was Cordelia. Buffy surprised a smile.

Part of her tried to convince herself that her newfound obsession with the girl was purely a result of her protectiveness of Willow. But a small part, an exceedingly small part, knew that that wasn't the case. Her heart thumped in her chest when their eyes met. Before she could walk over or say something there was a tap at her shoulder.

"-good luck thing for try outs."

A bracelet was shoved in her hands. It was small and silver and overshadowed completely by the fumbling hands attempting to slip it around her wrist. She grasped Xander's fingers gently and pulled them away from the metal. Despite herself Buffy smiled; this was sweet. She turned it in her fingers and then caught sight of the inscription.

"What's this?" Buffy asked, squinting.

"What's that?" Willow yelped.

"Yours… Always…"

Her brow furrowed but before she could register Xander's stammering or puzzle out the gift her focus was taken. Striding towards them from across the gym was Cordelia. No wonder Buffy hadn't seen her before, she'd been looking for Cordelia in yellow and red. Cordelia in a star spangled sports bra was much better.

"Just look at that Amber. Who does she think she is? A Laker girl?"

Before Buffy could reply another girl cleared the floor and shuffled the girls away to the edge of the room. The four of them stood together, Cordelia so close to Buffy that she could almost reach out and touch her. God, what is wrong with me?

Things had been weird since the Bronze. Not that they hadn't been already. You would think that saving a girl from getting her neck ripped out by a large Master vessel would score you some points but no, apparently not. Apparently, all it got you was an association with a biker gang you didn't know existed.

"Do you know Buffy?"

Willow had a friend. "Hi," said the friend.

"Hi," Buffy said back politely.

The first person to begin their audition was 'That Amber'. Cordelia scoffed and turned her back but for some reason Buffy couldn't tare her eyes away. Something was wrong, very wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Then the girl burst into flames.

…

Day two of try outs was less dramatic, if you didn't ask Cordelia. Willow's friend, Amy, had ended her cartwheel by tripping into Cordelia and sending them both sprawling to the floor. Buffy had been there in a second to help the brunette to her feet, but it was an unnecessary gesture. Cordelia was already up and demanding that Amy be beheaded.

The locker rooms were more interesting. Buffy was lingering at her locker, waiting for Cordelia. Was it stalking at this point? No. Of course not. Maybe. She was just considering leaving and forgetting all about this ridiculous pursuit when the aggressive slam of a locker door got her attention.

"I have a dream," Cordelia snarled. "It's me on the cheerleading squad, adored by every varsity male as far as the eye can see. We have to achieve out dreams, Amy. Otherwise we wither and die."

"Look," Amy's voice was quivering. "I'm sorry…"

Another slam of a fist against metal. "Shush," she hissed. "If your supreme klutziness out there today takes me out of the running, you're going to be so very…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Before Buffy even realised that she had moved she was standing behind Amy. Cordelia's eyes flicked up and narrowed.

"You did just fine Amy," Buffy said evenly. "Why don't you go find Willow?"

Amy didn't wait to scurry away.

"Just what…" Cordelia began, loud and indignant.

Buffy slammed her own fist into the locker. This time it left a small dent. Suddenly there was this anger inside of her. Who did this girl think she was? Strolling around and treating people like such trash just because she could.

"It was an accident," Buffy said. "No need to threaten the girl."

Cordelia's narrow eyes narrowed even further. There was a fire in them, and a rosy colour creeping up her cheeks. Buffy was torn between slapping or caressing the skin there. "Who do you think you are you freak?!"

"What did you call me?"

"A freak! God Buffy, first you hand out with those certified losers and then you and your biker friends trash the only cool place in town!" She snapped. "And now you're what… getting all up in my face over a nobody wannabe fail-leader?"

Fail leader, Buffy hid a smirk. Her rant was both endearing and irritating in equal measures. The conflicting feelings inside of Buffy was making her nauseous. She took a step forward and took a small amount of pleasure from the way Cordelia shrunk back.

"Maybe I just feel like you should put a zip on that pretty mouth," Buffy said. Then her jaw snapped shut with an audible click. I did not just say that. But her eyes had landed on Cordelia's mouth anyway.

The sentence had stumped the brunette too. A miracle in of itself. Cordelia swallowed, opened her mouth as though to speak and then closed it again. Before Buffy could say another word, the girl had slipped past her and disappeared out of the locker room.

Embarrassment rooted Buffy to the spot. She was stuck there, cooling her red hot face against the cool metal lockers for several minutes before she felt like her legs would support her to her next class.

…

Later Buffy is startled from her thought spiral once again by Xander, this time by placing one hand on each of her shoulders. "Buffy! Would you like to, uh…"

She stopped listening. Over his shoulder she could see Cordelia. She looked lost, had she caused that? It seemed unlikely. How could Buffy cause enough of a ripple in Cordelia's life to have her wandering around like that? The brunette brushed her hand against a locker until it found the locking mechanism. She twisted it but wasn't looking at it.

"Is that even Cordelia's locker?" she asked, cutting Xander off mid-sentence.

"I don't know," Xander stammered. "What I'm saying is…" "Xander, I have to… we can talk later. That's okay isn't it?"

She doesn't wait for him to reply. Cordelia had begun to stumble down the corridor towards the front doors of the school. She followed at a distance until she watched her get into the car used for drivers ed.

For a moment nothing happened. Then the car spun out of control. Buffy's heart dropped into her stomach as she watched the vehicle knock over cones and whip around corners in reverse. Suddenly it stopped dead. Two slow seconds. The car shot forward. Buffy shot forward.

She raced after the car as it crashed through the school fence. It was narrowly missed by another car and then rapidly emptied as the teacher and other students piled out. Cordelia was slower to exit. Dazed she stared upwards and then began to stumble across the road.

Buffy pumped her legs faster, desperate to get to Cordelia before the delivery van that was speeding directly for her. It showed no sign of stopping. Cordelia turned and screamed.

In two quick movements Buffy cleared the drivers ed car and rugby tackled Cordelia out of the way of the van.

The pair rolled together for several feet before jerking to a halt.

"Oh my God," Buffy panted, untangling her legs from the brunette. "Cordelia! Are you okay?"

"I… I can't see anything."

"It's okay… it's…" Buffy's racing heart stopped. The space where Cordelia's eyes should have been was white. Just white.

…

The hospital brought back feelings of insects crawling on Buffy's skin. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here. Everything had gone back to normal. The witch had been stopped; her spells undone. So why was she here?

The snotty receptionist had told her what room Cordelia's was after only ten minutes of arguing. It didn't take long to get there. All the white hallways looked the same, but once Buffy was within fifty feet of Cordelia's room you could get there just by sound.

She was demanding to leave. Insisting that she was feeling much better, and look how well I can see now, and this hospital gown is just so unflattering.

Buffy lurked just a few feet from the door until she was sure the room was empty. Then she slipped inside. Cordelia was sat up in bed, flicking through a fashion magazine.

"Hey," Buffy said cautiously.

Cordelia jumped. "Buffy, God, lurk much."

A smile pulled at the corners of Buffy's mouth. "You can see."

There was puzzlement on Cordelia's face. She tilted her head at the blonde. "Yes," she said slowly. "I hear I have you to thank for that."

At Cordelia's beckoning Buffy took a few steps closer to the bed until she was stood at the end of it. Cordelia returned her smile, and Buffy's heart began to thump against her rib cage again.


End file.
